


Frat Party

by JosieF4



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Smoking, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27706609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosieF4/pseuds/JosieF4
Summary: AU: College. Written for Day 4 of Gwuncan Week 2020.
Relationships: Duncan/Gwen (Total Drama)
Kudos: 15
Collections: Gwuncan Week 2020





	Frat Party

The house was bursting with people. Duncan squeezed his way through the sea of partygoers, pushing the front door open and stepping out into the night.   
Fuck, even the lawn was crowded. College kids passing a joint back and forth, couples making out, a bunch of people centered around the keg a few feet away.   
It was like the entire university was there. The Alpha Sigma Phi knew how to party. And Duncan always made sure to attend.

Walking a few feet away from the crowd, he leant on the wall and began rummaging through his pockets for that night’s earnings. Fast fingers counted the money and assembled it into a small, tidy stack, which was then folded in half and stored inside his wallet. It had been a good night. He was out of weed, at least for regular clients. He always kept some for himself, and for special clients.  
Said special clients were currently by the keg, one doing a keg stand and the other helping him do said keg stand. Geoff and DJ were Alpha Sigs, but they were surprisingly chill. They regularly bought from him, and Duncan gave them discounts since he always made bank at their parties. 

A girl came to stand about a foot away from him, leaning against the wall with a sigh. She didn’t seem to be aware of his presence, with her arms crossed and her eyes staring into space. Duncan eyed her. Short, thin, blue hair, pale as hell. Mesh shirt over a bustier, skirt, stockings, boots.   
He took out a cigarette and lit it. "Nice night." She jumped at the sound of his voice, eyes looking around in alarm. He snickered. “Bit jumpy, huh?”  
She blushed. “I just- I didn’t realize you were there.” Tucking a piece of hair behind her ear, she looked at him, then at the ground again. Duncan took a drag, aware that she could probably feel his eyes on her. He recognized her now; he’d seen her around inside, when she first showed up with her friends. She was friends with that vet major chick Geoff was smitten with but didn’t have the balls to ask out yet. But where Geoff was tounge-tied, Duncan was bold, so he decided to take his chances. He was done “working” for the night, and she was hot and right there. Where was the harm?   
“I saw you before, with your friends. Did they drag you to this?”  
She didn’t miss a beat, deadpanning, “No, I walked.”  
That took him aback, just a bit. “Just doesn’t look like your kind of scene, is all.”  
“That’s because it’s not.” She glanced at him with her big, dark eyes. “But I guess it’s yours.”  
“Oh, yeah. Nothing like making money off of drunk idiots.”

The corners of her lips turned up just a bit. Duncan-1, Her-0. “Well, I hope you didn’t rip my friend off.”  
“Blondie? Nah, Geoff wouldn’t let me. He’s into her big time, by the way.”  
“Oh, we know.” The serious look on her face and the quickness with which she answered made him laugh. “You really threw him under the bus there.”  
Duncan shrugged. “Whatever makes them get together faster.”  
“Well, Bridge thinks he’s cute, so he might actually stand a chance.”  
“You really threw her under the bus there.” She rolled her eyes. He finished the cigarette and threw the butt on the grass. “So what do you do? Aside from being dragged places by your friends.”  
“Study Art History, and agonize about how broke I am.” He smiled at that. "You?"  
He looked out into the night. "Dropped out of business school last year. Now I'm bartending and dealing on my free nights."  
"What do you wanna do?"  
"Tattoos. I'd like to open my own parlor."  
"Really? That's amazing." Her eyes lit up. It was the first time in their entire conversation that she looked entertained and wasn't trying to hide it. She caught herself, however. "And for the record, I agreed to come here. Free drinks."   
"Smart girl", he smirked. Things were going well, so he decided to get a bit closer to her. The music inside was so loud he was having trouble hearing her anyway.  
"Can I have a cigarette?"   
"On one condition." She raised an eyebrow at him, looking him up and down, interested. "You tell me how can we get in touch later." 

She shook her head, but a smile was tugging at the corners of her mouth. She pulled out her phone, opening Instagram and handing it to him. Duncan raised his eyebrows in mild disbelief, but accepted the phone and followed his own Instagram account from hers. **Gwen** , her bio read, next to a zodiac emoji that he couldn't recognize, and the quote _**Now that you're dead, what are you going to do with your life?**_  
He handed it back, along with a pack of cigarettes. Gwen turned to face him, leaning towards him. He had the lighter ready. The  
"Didn't think you'd cave in that easy."  
Gwen shrugged, smoke filtering out through her parted lips. "I can always block you."  
Duncan smirked. "I don't think you will."  
"Confident, aren't you."  
He leaned closer. "It's been going quite well, so yeah. I am."  
"Were you set on me since earlier, or since I came over here?"  
"Honestly? You getting all startled was kinda cute."  
Gwen shook her head, but she was still smiling, and she still had that playful glint in her eye. "You don't have to say that just to get laid."  
"No, it was. It really was." She bit her lip. "Don't do that."  
"Why?"  
"I'd rather it be me." If she was going to laugh at him for it, he didn't let her. He pulled her in, arms wrapping easily around her waist, mouth demanding against hers. He managed to press her against the brick wall. She surprised him by pushing her tongue inside his mouth, kissing him every bit as hard and passionately as he did her. Pretty soon his hands were going lower to squeeze her butt and she was grabbing fistfuls of his jacket to keep him close.

The sirens broke them apart. Gwen jumped in his arms. A police cruiser had just parked in the street. Duncan could see Alejandro, one of the Alpha Sigs that was somehow likeable despite being a stuck-up little shit, running down the steps of the house to speak to the officer. DJ was also heading that direction. Geoff was nowhere to be found. Maybe he'd finally grown some balls and taken Bridgette upstairs. "I was wondering when they'd show up."  
"Shit." She bit her lip, then glanced at up him. "Wanna get out of here?"


End file.
